disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Huey, Dewey and Louie in animation. Cartoon shorts Huey Dewey and Louie Duck.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Donald's Nephews.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-The Hockey Champ.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Good Scouts.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Sea Scouts.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Mr. Duck Steps Out.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Fire Chief.jpg Huey Dewey Louie-Truant Officer Donald.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald's Day Off.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald Duck And The Gorilla.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Trick Or Treat.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Straight Shooters.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Soup's On.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Lucky Number.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Don's Fountain Of Youth.jpg Huey-Dewey-and Louie.jpg 431poster.jpg Posters-walt-disney-poster-mickey-and-friends-36-x-24-inches 7230 500.jpg The litterbug 12large.jpg Dn5large.jpg Dn7large.jpg Dn8large.jpg Dn9large.jpg Dn10large.jpg Dn11large.jpg Dn13large.jpg 1953-jouvence-2.jpg 1953-jouvence-3.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-6.jpg Tumblr mvuro1g1Pd1skj4oyo1 400.gif Donald date models.jpg 1961-ecologie-02.jpg 1953-canvas-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-3.jpg 6310606536 cd1fe1b346.jpg Tumblr n1vim2P5Gh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-05.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-07.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-08.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-12.jpg Tumblr n2t03wmSP11r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1954-diary-5.jpg Tumblr lwy8esZqgz1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6bnjcxGDt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1939-marins-3.jpg 1939-marins-2.jpg 1949-birthday-4.jpg 1949-birthday-3.jpg 1949-birthday-2.jpg Tumblr_n733sjUUbX1qhcrb0o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n7jfdld2T11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr n7r8ze241U1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1951-lucky-5.jpg 1951-lucky-4.jpg 1951-lucky-3.jpg Tumblr_nb3fbwNlvf1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg STRAIGHT_SHOOTERS.png Tumblr_m394zehmTB1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_ncfp032mpg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ncj7c79lJE1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nd28sbPgBi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1952-sorciere-4.jpg 1952-sorciere-2.jpg Tumblr nd7o47GKJY1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nd0dsx6kzE1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_mvg7wj2Fo21qhcrb0o1_500.gif Tumblr nd0drua4Ed1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 114-018cannon.jpg 114-017shadows.jpg 114-014chevrons.jpg 114-008gunemplacement.jpg 114-006eyelids.jpg 114-005twoofthree.jpg 056-018danger.jpg 056-017bighead.jpg 056-014urgh.jpg 056-012icebreak.jpg 056-011snowmask.jpg 056-008cheat.jpg 056-005balls.jpg 056-004manynephews.jpg Donalds snow fight 1942 screenshot 4.png Tumblr nd0d41Cvks1r3jmn6o2 1280.png 1950-attention-lion-04.jpg Young Ludwig.jpg Tumblr lv6fg3sDVc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_mzq2zfY8qA1s2wio8o1_500.gif Tumblr_nfue6w3bbD1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ng799b93Vi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1939-hockey-3.jpg 1939-hockey-2.jpg 1942-snow-4.jpg 1942-snow-3.jpg Tumblr_nhdwlpjuMr1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-02.jpg Tumblr lyfajn7sUx1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_notmhgMTjy1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr noyw8wpHK71qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Donald happy birthday 1.jpg Hd&l sneaking upstairs.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-02.jpg Tumblr_ntlw8rleN81qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nu0ky1wtYI1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 086-015closing.jpeg 086-004frozendonk.jpeg 086-003turn.jpeg 086-001title.jpeg Huey Dewey and Louie scared.png Magic potion poof.jpeg Huey Dewey and Louie in Halloween costumes.png Huey dewey and louie dozing off.png Walt Disney anthology series 1960-thisis-06.jpg FourTales2.png 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-05.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-04.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-06.jpg 1957-duck-for-hire-01.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-06.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-05.jpg 1958-donald-weedend-04.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-13.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-12.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-11.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-05.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-04.jpg 1959-highway-to-trouble-02.jpg DuckTales DeweyZapLaser.jpg|Dewey zapping a ray gun (DuckTales) Duck-Tales Space.png Dtv3-02.jpg 20100205104341!Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck.jpg FritterSink.jpg Ducktalescast.jpg DonaldOffToNavy.jpg Donaldhug.jpg Donaldboys.jpg Glomgol&ScroogeLouDewHue.jpg Scrooge&WebbyHuDewLou.jpg LouDewHue.jpg Scrooge&the boys.jpg HueyBows.jpg DTTMCommandos.jpg GreatMasher.jpg 470073-vlcsnap 00604.jpg 471912-vlcsnap 01145.jpg 471911-vlcsnap 01144.jpg 470069-vlcsnap_00594.jpg 470066-vlcsnap_00582.jpg 454810-vlcsnap 00141.jpg 454813-vlcsnap 00147.jpg 454785-vlcsnap 00075.jpg 454782-vlcsnap 00068.jpg ducktales family.jpg Ep64_2.jpg DuckTales_Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg 471379-vlcsnap 00537.jpg 471374-vlcsnap 00513.jpg 471386-vlcsnap_00572.jpg 470496-vlcsnap 00308.jpg 468297-vlcsnap 00349.jpg 468293-vlcsnap 00339.jpg 468291-vlcsnap 00332.jpg 468281-vlcsnap 00295.jpg 467501-vlcsnap 00577.jpg 467450-vlcsnap 00392.jpg 467507-vlcsnap 00594.jpg 470509-vlcsnap 00351.jpg 466964-vlcsnap 00304.jpg 466955-vlcsnap 00285.jpg 466954-vlcsnap 00283.jpg LadsSavetheDay.jpg 466948-vlcsnap 00269.jpg 466911-vlcsnap 00151.jpg 466893-vlcsnap 00081.jpg 466885-vlcsnap 00046.jpg 466882-vlcsnap 00036.jpg 449762-vlcsnap 00263.jpg 449760-vlcsnap 00260.jpg 449673-vlcsnap 00076.jpg 449291-vlcsnap 00321.jpg|Meeting Major Courage 449676-vlcsnap 00084.jpg 469803-vlcsnap 00309.jpg 455649-vlcsnap 00014.jpg 467442-vlcsnap_00368.jpg 468320-vlcsnap_00464.jpg 467452-vlcsnap_00397.jpg 467459-vlcsnap_00417.jpg Launchpad-McQuack.jpg Admiral Grimmitz08.jpg Admiral Grimmitz03.jpg Bubba02.jpg Bubba07.jpg Donald Ducktales09.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Donald Ducktales07.jpg Donald Ducktales02.jpg Fenton04.jpg Gizmo05.jpg Admiral Grimmitz11.jpg Landoftralala.jpg allowanceday.jpg Ducktales-season-1-50-duckworths-revolt-duckworth-huey-dewey-louie-300x229.jpg Ducktales e.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg clipneph2.gif ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg clipneph1.gif dtv1-03.jpg huey(2).jpg Tumblr n08g64qKy61r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n35w3fh8kl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg DoughRayMeDuplicator.jpg 180422.jpg Tumblr nlc4f0S6Cj1r3jmn6o5 1280.png Dt133.jpg GrownHDL.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as they appear in Duck to the Future. AntiHDL.jpg MuddyFootball.jpg JailedScrooge.jpg TallStories.jpg BizFailure.jpg PhooeyBushDk.jpg BraveJWs.jpg TitanicTrio.jpg NeverEver.jpg FakeInnocent.jpg Goldfevervictims.jpg Ep42 A11.jpg Tumblr npczcqM6kz1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr_nrityjpyG91r3jmn6o2_1280.png DT HDL3.png|Production cel from the show. DT HueyDeweyLouieProcess.png|Sketches and color cels from the show. DT HueyDeweyLouieStoryCel.png|Sketch to color featuring Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Huey dewey and louie looking up in the sky.png DuckTales - The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Vlcsnap2011090219h02m30.png ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7995.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8137.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg Tresor-de-la-lampe-perdue06-g.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1231.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1238.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-1251.jpg Tumblr mzzwe4k6TI1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-10-23h07m26s169.png BreakfastNook.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Huey,DeweyandLouieinCartoonAll-StarstotheRescue.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Michael,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Smoke,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Smoke,Michael,Huey,DeweyandLouie.jpg Garfield.jpg Hueydeweylouie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Kermit the Frog Allstarswall-NEW.jpg Pic.cartoonallstars.jpg Ducks&Michelangelo.png|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Michelangelo from TMNT Cartoon All-Stars.jpg Wonderful Ways to Say No.jpg Bugs_kermit_rescue.jpg Quack Pack QuackPack.jpg Dewey_modelsheet.jpg|Dewey 's Quack Pack model sheet Huey_modelsheet.jpg|Huey's Quack Pack model sheet Louie_modelsheet.jpg|Louie's Quack Pack model sheet Huey, Dewey and Louie08.png Huey, Dewey and Louie07.png Huey, Dewey and Louie06.png Huey, Dewey and Louie05.png Huey, Dewey and Louie04.png Huey, Dewey and Louie03.png Huey, Dewey and Louie02.png Huey, Dewey and Louie01.png HueDewe&Lou quackpack.jpg Quackcast.jpg Gwumpki09.png Gwumpki07.png Gwumpki03.png Gwumpki02.png Gwumpki01.png Villanova39.png Yolk4.png Kent Powers07.png|The trio with Kent Powers Kent Powers10.png Villanova87.png Villanova95.png Villanova94.png Villanova93.png Slab - Quack Pack 006.png Villanova124.png Villanova123.png Villanova119.png Villanova114.png Villanova113.png Villanova110.png Villanova109.png Villanova104.png Villanova103.png Villanova154.png Villanova152.png 3050-1-1.jpg|T-Squad Villanova137.png Villanova136.png Villanova135.png Villanova132.png Villanova131.png Villanova130.png Villanova129.png Villanova128.png Quack Pack - Recipe for Adventure.jpg Donald,Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack.png Quack.gif quack_pack_hero_trio.jpg pride_goeth_before_the_fall.jpg Mickey Mouse Works MW-B0766.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works 1999mikeymanias20902.jpg 1999mikeymanias10402.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg 1999mikeymanias21201.jpg Donald rocket and nephews.jpg 2001-mickeynoel-02.jpeg 2002-mickeymechant-08.jpg House of Mouse Dewey hom.jpg Louie hom.jpg Nephews2.jpg Hdl.jpg Quackstreet.jpg Music.jpg HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg Badboys.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-07-00.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg Other 19509-28638 - Copy.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas manifesto13 - Copy.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Louie-Dewey-Huey-walt-disney-characters-19867340-1024-768.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickey-nephews.jpg|A non-speaking cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol Donaldduck-tomoreb.jpg|Donald lecturing his nephews on Hudson cars during a commercial for such Christmas card.png Mickey Mouse No 13.png Mickey Mouse No 12.png Mickey Mouse No 4.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Huey, Dewey, Louie.png Nephewsblackandwhite.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries